


The many colors of a bruise

by Cyn, emothy



Series: Club Purgatory [3]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirihara gets into a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The many colors of a bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Written by emothy.

-

"It was just some kid-" Akaya flinches as the brushes sweeps over his cheek. "It was at school, it was nothing to do with nothing!"

"I can't cover this completely," the make-up artist says. The publicist frowns.

"This can't be allowed to continue," he says, as if Akaya isn't even there.

"It won't," Yanagi replies.

"If the transition back to school between these periods is becoming such a problem-"

"It isn't," Yanagi says before Akaya can insist it himself, with a lot more anger and cuss words.

"You may have to look into private tutoring, or-"

"I'll deal with it," Yanagi says flatly, leaving no room for argument. Rather than a glare that stills the very heart, his gaze is far-reaching and empty. The soulessness unnerves even the strongest constitution.

The publicist swallows hard.

"Reschedule the photoshoot," Yanagi says, speaking slowly and counting off his needs carefully on his fingers for everyone to see and understand. "Send our deepest apologies. Fights happen; boys will be boys. Whether it is related to fame and plain jealousy, or simply someone walking into someone by accident is of no consequence. The bigger an issue you make it, the bigger an issue it will seem to others. Something came up. Akaya will be leaving early today. That is all that needs to be said."

The make-up artist is already packing her brushes away into her carry-case and is gone before Yanagi is finished. She has a tight mouth which could be from trying not to frown or from trying not to smile. Whichever it is, she has resisted injecting any more of her own input than was absolutely necessary. Yanagi believes he can trust her in this instance.

When they are alone, Yanagi reaches for a wipe to take off the powder; Akaya is sitting in his chair with no idea what to do with himself to make himself normal again. He sits watching his reflection as Yanagi takes off the dulled colour, until his skin is glimmering in livid blues, purples and blacks again up the cheek and under the eye.

"His aim was a little off," Yanagi comments, keeping Akaya's face still, his fingertips under Akaya's chin holding quite firmly. "I presume the intent was to give you a beautiful black eye."

"You should see the mess he ended up in!" Akaya spits, and at first it's all venomous anger, but his voice ends on a proud note.

"It's wrong to fight," Yanagi says absently, imagining what it might taste like if he were to run his tongue over every swollen inch of Akaya's bruised cheek.

-


End file.
